Rules
There are several rules we have here. If you disagree with them drop us a suggestion on the forum. NOTE: While these are comprehensive they’re not fully done. If you’ve got a feeling something is wrong it probably is, use common sense and adminhelp whenever you’re unsure. We'd also rather we didn't need rules; that people just use common sense and don't act like idiots but unfortunately we're forced to make these because people gladly fall back on "well it's not in the rules" well now it is. #Don't be a dick! If you feel like you shouldn’t be doing something you’re probably right. Doing something wrong for shits and giggles, because you were bored, because you want to actively annoy other players; You get the idea. #Do not kill people on the emergency shuttle BEFORE IT DOCKS AT CENTRAL COMMAND. ##Even if you and a friend both agree to fight on the shuttle, it still convinces other people to start beating one another. So don’t do it. ##Seriously don’t fucking do it. ##Don’t release anything dangerous on the emergency shuttle before it docks with Central Command. ##This includes setting off bombs, releasing slimes from a closet, etc. ##Seriously, don’t fucking do it. If people are harmed as a result, you will be banned. ##Antagonists are exempt from this rule. #Do not discuss the current round in OOC. ##Do not use parentheses, emoticons, acronyms or post links in IC. ##You can get by with whispering out of character things to people (such as teaching new players how to play and using words and phrases such as ‘round’, ‘click on’, etc) so long as you follow 3.1 ##Do not misuse custom emotes (/me) to display information you’d have no way of emoting (ie. /me is innocent /me is a mime /me doesn’t care you asshole) #An administrator’s decision is final. ##If you feel you were banned for the wrong reason, then you may appeal your ban on the forums. ##When an admin has declared an action “valid” or “legitimate” it is because he is unable to divulge information which might ruin the round, they can’t be incorrect or wrong by saying this. #Failure to respond to administrator private messages is an automatic permaban. You are usually given a small grace period. ##Logging out when an administrator is messaging you is also an automatic permaban. ##This type of ban is much more likely to be removed by appealing once we hear what you have to say. #Don’t have objectives? You’re not a traitor! ##Even though you selected an antagonist role in the pre-game lobby, this does not automatically make you an antagonist. ##If you are not an antagonist or sanctioned by an admin/event to do so, antagonist actions (murder, grief, mass sabotage) are strictly not allowed. #Do not use adminhelp unless you require administrator assistance to resolve an issue or ask a question. ##When using adminhelp, provide as much information about your issue as you can within the first report. ##Do not use caps lock or emoticons in adminhelp; We need legible and concise wording in a calm manner with as little clutter as possible. ##If you adminhelp about someone griefing you and we find out you were killed because you started a fight with someone and lost, then you’ll have dropped yourself in it and we’ll deal with it accordingly. #Do not roleplay as a crazy/mental/sociopathic/murderer/paranoid/high/drunk/drugged up individual. This excuse is always used to justify murdering people, griefing and being a dick under the pretense of behaving how your character would. #Self defense is allowed in most circumstances. Defending yourself against people attacking you for no reason is justified self defense. If someone is trying to arrest you for a crime you committed, resisting arrest is perfectly alright but killing that person so you don’t get arrested isn’t self defence. Restraining someone after they attacked you, then proceeding to beat them into crit is not self defense. Only in cases when you are at a visible risk of death due to another person’s actions can self defense truly be considered valid. #Never purposefully accusing someone of being a traitor that leads to their death without justification or evidence supporting it. ##Accusing other people you want killed or who have annoyed you, of being a traitor or a syndicate with no evidence as an easy way to get them griefed will get you banned. ##Accusing the AI of being MALF or Rogue because it wouldn’t let you into a restricted area or the power went off in your room is a shitty reaction and will be treated as such. (See rule 11 for further details) ##Completely valid if you’re a traitor or an antagonist; deceit away and finger point to your heart’s content. #Rules for interacting with the AI ##Threatening to kill yourself if the AI doesn’t do what you want is not allowed and may get you banned. ##A crew member committing suicide and the AI opening or failing to open a door are two unrelated events. Opening the door does not nullify your ability to kill yourself, and refusing to open the door does not force you to kill yourself. You may kill yourself because the AI doesn’t open the door, but that doesn’t mean the AI caused you're not required to open doors due to death by inaction. ##Generally, the AI should assume that enforcing access limits is a method of preventing harm by keeping people away from areas or objects that could cause harm to them or authorized access if and only if a greater harm would result from not letting the person in. An example would be letting someone into Medbay in an emergency. ##Repeatedly saying that the AI is rogue or malfunctioning due to your own poor understanding of its laws is a stupid thing to do, and may result in you being banned. ##The AI’s laws take priority over the fact that the AI is not required to follow orders (law 2) that would result in human harm (law 1). ##Malf laws or 0 laws take priority over iority in the order that they are listed. Law 1 is higher priority than law 2, and law 2 is higher priority than law 3. This mall the laws listed below them. ##If an AI has no laws loaded, it can do whatever it wants. It does not have antagonist objectives and is not therefore required to kill anyone but may do so of its own will. ##The AI is still a player and other rules do apply, ie rule 1. Unless it has a good reason to start killing people when it has no laws then it generally should not.) ##Rather than instantly blowing up a Cyborg when you suspect the AI has been modified or is MALF, please gather concrete evidence as you are possibly ruining the rest of the round for that player on a hunch. #Metagaming can be defined as any out of character action made by a player's character which makes use of knowledge that the character is not meant to be aware of. While we operate on a round basis it’s not acceptable to retain any knowledge from the previous rounds unless it was something harmless like an admin event or becoming friends with a character. ##Using another player's viewpoint to gather information that one's own character doesn't have access comes under this. ie. you and a friend are playing a normal round, he gets killed instantly then dragged into maintenance. nobody sees him get dragged away and he didn’t say anything ICly but he tells you out of game over voip or chat and you run to his aid and ruin the antagonists day. We watch for this behaviour very closely because it’s dickish and ruins it. ##Holding grudges over rounds and even inbetween days, this is called meta grudging. ie. Someone slips you up and steals your shoes last round then locks you in a room. You get out eventually but the round ends. You then proceed find him in the next round and start attacking him and try to steal his shoes and lock him in a room. This is a dickish move and will be treated as such; if someone is attacking you repeatedly throughout rounds admin help it. This is not a comprehensive list. You're using Foos's server and his bandwidth/money, and as Draconian as it sounds he have the final say on who stays and who goes.